Oral
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Ela era uma adolescente, ansiosa para descobrir o mundo e... outras coisas.


**Título:** Oral.

**Censura:** M – 15.

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella.

**Descrição: **Ela era uma adolescente, ansiosa para descobrir o mundo e... outras coisas.

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não me pertencem.

**N/A: Bem, eu percebi que ninguém fez uma fic se tratando apenas de sexo oral (não ao menos uma que eu tenha lido), mesmo que abordem o tema dentro de longfics. A ideia surgiu e eu fiz. Espero ter passado do jeito que eu queria a curiosidade da Bella quanto a isso e talvez até um pouco da sua falta de tato para abordar o assunto, rs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único.<strong>

Quando Bella chegou à casa dos Cullen, subiu direto pelas escadas, correndo nos degraus. Esme tinha acabado de sair, apenas abrindo a porta para ela no meio do caminho, e, exceto por Edward, a casa estava vazia. Ele tinha quase certeza que ele devia estar jogando videogame ou tocando piano. Eram as únicas coisas que ele fazia. Bella bateu rapidamente na porta de Edward e a abriu, aparecendo com um sorriso largo e os cabelos completamente esvoaçados. O sorriso dela era daqueles que guardava um segredo, por isso Edward perdeu alguns segundos o analisando antes de desviar seus olhos para outro lugar. Ela estava usando os seus habituais shorts jeans, a blusa velha _dele_ do Linkin Park que Bella havia achado no guarda-roupa de Edward e pego para si, e All Stars sem meia. Isso mostrou a ele que ela deveria estar com um pouco de presa. Bella odiava vestir tênis sem meias, mesmo All Stars.

— Oi — ela disse, deixando o seu sorriso maior ainda.

Edward se arrependeu de não ter arrumado o seu quarto como Esme tinha dito para ele fazer. O cômodo estava um caos. Ele podia ver uma boxer pendurada para fora do cesto de roupa suja, e foi com muito esforço que conseguiu impedir que suas bochechas ficassem completamente vermelhas. Havia roupas de todos os tipos jogadas pelo chão e sapatos também.

— Hei — ele disse, um pouco envergonhado. Ele pausou o videogame e deixou o controle de lado, se levantando e andando até Bella. Ele estava sem camisa, vestindo apenas a sua cueca-samba-canção. Ele soube que era por esse motivo que Bella começava a ficar corada, por isso sorriu. Edward colocou uma mecha rebelde do cabelo de Bella atrás da orelha dela e beijou o nariz gelado graças ao ar de frio Forks. Depois sua boca se encontrou com a dela. Sentiu o corpo de Bella se chocando com o seu rapidamente enquanto ela jogava seus braços por cima dos ombros dele e o abraçava. Uma de suas mãos entrou nos cabelos de Edward e a outra passeou livremente pelas costas dele até chegar no cós da cueca. — _Bella_— ele advertiu.

Bella deu uma risadinha, sem conseguir se segurar e se afastou um pouco dele. Lambeu os seus lábios, feliz por poder sentir o gosto de Edward agora neles. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, travessos.

— _Edward_ — ela disse o nome dele, brincando.

— Como foi a sua aula hoje? — perguntou amavelmente a ela, encantado com os olhos castanhos brincalhões.

— Tediosa — ela resmungou e ganhou mais um beijo dele em seu nariz. — Você não estava lá.

— Bem — ele começou, divertido —, levando em conta a nossa diferença de idade eu teria que ter repetido 2 anos letivos para poder estar na sua sala.

Bella encolheu os ombros. Não era a primeira vez que ouvia isso.

Ela ainda não podia acreditar que Esme e Carlisle haviam deixado Edward adiar a faculdade por dois anos para espera-la. Como ela tinha 16 e Edward 19, ele já deveria estar estudando em Julliard e ela ainda no colegial em Forks. No começo Charlie sequer considerava a hipótese de deixar os dois namorarem. Apenas Esme conseguiu convencer o seu pai. E depois disso, era quase um milagre que eles ainda estivessem juntos levando em conta que seu pai nunca deixaria que ela morasse com Edward em outro estado enquanto ele fazia a faculdade. Ela era menor de idade, depois de tudo. Por isso Edward estava tirando o seu "tempo para música", como ele mesmo dizia. Ele disse que esses dois anos ele iria usar para compor mais melodias. Julliard garantiu que ele ainda teria a sua vaga após esses dois anos. Foi graças ao seu talento como pianista que conseguiu uma bolsa integral, afinal de contas.

— E como foi a sua manhã? — ela perguntou a ele, voltando a encará-lo.

Edward deu um sorriso.

— Emocionante.

Bella ficou na ponta dos pés por um segundo, encarando a tela da televisão por cima do ombro de Edward. Alguma coisa verde estava explodindo na cena congelada. Deveria ser algum daqueles ETs que Edward adorava matar nos jogos idiotas. Bella bufou e andou com ele até os pés da cama de casal, o mesmo lugar onde Edward estava sentado antes, matando os ETs. Ela se jogou na cama dele com os lençóis bagunçados e pegou o controle do rádio em cima do criado-mudo dele, colocando para tocar uma música que ela gostava. Ela estava deitava de bruços com os pés para o alto e com a sua cabeça apoiada em suas mãos.

Edward havia voltado a sua matança.

— _Hey, hey what to say..._ — ela começou a cantar quando a letra da música _Neighbors_ soou pelas caixas-de-som. E então ela se lembrou sobre o que queria falar com o seu_namorado_. A palavra deu uma volta na cabeça dela e fez cocegas em seu estômago. Quem diria, Bella Swan com um namorado. — Sabe, Edward, hoje eu estava conversando com a Jessica, e... — Ele fez um "Hum" para deixar Bella saber que estava ouvindo-a. — Ela me contou que o Mike pediu para ela fazer oral nele. — Jessica não era a namorada oficial de Mike, mas às vezes — principalmente nos finais de semana — eles acabavam com a língua um na garganta do outro. E foi por não ser oficialmente a namorada de Mike que Jessica disse a Bella que ela havia recusado. Mas Bella tinha as suas dúvidas se ela havia recusado mesmo.

— O quê? — Edward perguntou sem se dar conta da altura de sua voz. Ele estava um pouco chocado pelo assunto abordado pela Bella. Seus olhos estavam arregalados.

— Eu quero fazer um boquete em você, Edward — Bella sussurrou indo direto ao assunto e escorregando as suas mãos pelo peito dele.

Edward ficou de joelhos com tudo e se virou de frente para Bella. Seu pé enroscou no fio do videogame e o puxou da tomada. Ele estava um pouco desnorteado, não sabendo se olhava para o fio solto no chão e o jogo que ele havia perdido ou se olhava para Bella e perguntava a ela se ele tinha ouvido certo ou apenas imaginou tudo.

Ela riu da expressão chocada dele e escorregou para o colo de Edward.

— Porra, Bella. Você, você... — ele gaguejou, indeciso sobre o que falar, e passou a mão pelos seus cabelos.

— Eu quero fazer um boquete em você — ela repetiu, com um pequeno sorriso.

— Mas e se chegar alguém... — Edward olhou para os lados, seus olhos se fixando na porta. Na cabeça dele, era como se sua mãe pudesse aparecer a qualquer minuto na porta e pegar Bella em cima dele.

— Esme foi ao supermercado, eu a encontrei quando estava chegando. A sua irmã foi fazer um trabalho na casa da Angela, portanto vai passar o resto da tarde lá, e o seu pai está no hospital. Nós estamos sozinhos. — Ela começou a beijar o pescoço dele. Bella já podia sentir a ereção de Edward em sua coxa. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Eles já haviam passado um pouco dos limites às vezes e Edward acabou ficando _animado_. Mas daquela vez tudo parecia ter uma conotação diferente. — Senta na cama — ela sussurrou para Edward.

Ele fez o que ela pediu rápida, só que meio desajeitadamente. Se apoiou com suas duas mãos no colchão e fez força para levantar o seu peso, sentando em cima da cama. O coração de Edward batia rapidamente em seu peito. Ele olhou para baixo, ansioso, à espera do próximo movimento dela.

Bella deu uma risadinha e colocou uma mão de cada lado do quadril de Edward, puxando os dois lados do cós da cueca-samba-canção de Edward ao mesmo tempo. Ele, obviamente, estava nu embaixo dela. Bella respirou fundo, encarando o pênis do seu namorado bem na sua frente. Ele estava rígido e um pouco corado. Ela estendeu a mão primeiramente, querendo saber como era a textura. Mesmo envolvendo o membro duro, a pele dali era macia. Seu polegar fez um movimento para cima e para baixo sobre a extensão do membro de Edward. Ela o ouviu gemer e sorriu um pouco. Ela se ajoelhou na frente dele, se inclinando um pouco. Suas mãos correram dos joelhos de Edward até o topo da coxa dele e escorregaram para a virilha. Ela sentiu o seu namorado estremecendo. Cuidadosamente, ela se inclinou um pouco e abriu a sua boca em um O, envolvendo o membro de Edward com seus lábios.

Ao mesmo tempo em que colocava a boca em volta do pênis de Edward, ela sentiu as mãos dele em sua cabeça. Os dedos dele se enroscaram em seus cabelos e ela olhou para cima. Edward estava se apoiando com uma mão no colchão, e ela parecia ser a única coisa que o impedia de deitar completamente na cama. Os olhos verdes estavam cerrados, suas pálpebras estavam quase fechadas, formando duas pequenas frestas.

Ela passou a sua língua em volta da cabeça do membro de Edward sem tirar os olhos dele. Aquela era uma das visões mais sexys da sua vida. Ele mordeu o lábio e seus dedos apertaram mais os cabelos de Bella. Ela sentiu um suave puxão atrás de sua cabeça. Aproveitando a deixa, ela colocou mais do pênis de Edward em sua boca e segurou com a mão o que não cabia. Com a sua mão vaga, ela acariciou o quadril dele, às vezes arranhando vagarosamente, às vezes com um pouco mais de força. Quando sua língua alcançou a extremidade de baixo do pênis de Edward, ela sentiu uma... como ela podia chamar aquilo? Liguinha? Edward gemeu quando ela brincou com aquilo.

— Cacete, Bella! — ele gritou, fechando os olhos com tudo e respirando bruscamente.

Bella escorregou a sua mão para... o saco? As bolas? Argh. Aqueles nomes eram muito estranhos para ela. Ela podia estar com a boca no pênis de Edward, mas ainda assim era estranho falar que estava acariciando as bolas dele com sua mão. No entanto, ele parecia estar gostando, porque deu um impulso com o seu quadril para frente e grunhiu. O polegar de Bella fazia suaves círculos naquela região enquanto sua língua ainda brincava com a pequena liga. Agora a sua cabeça ia para frente e para trás, intercalando movimentos suaves e rápidos.

— Bella... — Edward gemeu. De repente, ela sentiu sendo puxada para cima e jogada contra o colchão enquanto o corpo de Edward ia para cima do dela. O quadril dele esfregou contra o dela e mesmo através do pano grosso do jeans ela conseguia sentir o membro rígido dela roçando constantemente contra a sua virilha. Duas mãos apertaram os seus seios, e ela se assustou um pouco pela força. Ele gritou e afundou o seu rosto no pescoço de Bella, completamente dopado pelo cheiro de morango do cabelo dela. Bella olhou para baixo e conseguiu ver que o lençol, assim como o seu short, estava sujo do gozo de Edward. Ele estava envergonhado quando olhou para ela.

— Isso foi um pouco... _inesperado_ — admitiu. Mas talvez tenha sido melhor. Ela não sabia o que faria quando chegasse perto da hora dele gozar. Ela deveria engolir ou sair da frente?

Jessica não havia comentado nada sobre essa parte.

— Me desculpe — ele disse, começando a se afastar.

— Não, não. Está tudo bem... eu acho. Sério. Foi excitante. — Ela deu um sorriso para tentar deixar mais verdadeira a sua expressão. A verdade é que ela ainda estava um pouco assustada pelos movimentos abruptos de Edward. — Mas eu acho que preciso de um banho — comentou, risonha.

Edward ficou entre o constrangido e resignado ao ver como ela estava toda suja e melada, assim como o seu lençol. Ele se levantou e pegou toalhas limpas no seu guarda-roupa para Bella. Depois de entregar para ela, indicou o caminho do banheiro que ficava no seu quarto e começou a tirar os lençóis da cama. Ele precisava coloca-los na lavanderia antes de sua mãe chegar. De jeito nenhum ele deixaria Esme ver aquilo. Ele se virou e viu Bella encostada na soleira da porta, o observando com um sorriso.

— O quê? — ele perguntou, apenas agora se dando conta de que continuava nu.

— Você é tão bonito — ela comentou com um suspiro.

Edward corou.

— Hum — ele fez.

— Nós vamos precisar repetir — Bella comentou, andando vagarosamente até ele. — Você sabe o que dizem: _A prática leva a perfeição._ — Ela o abraçou e colou o seu corpo ao dele. — Quer vir tomar banho comigo?

— Não. Eu tenho que me livrar... disso. — Ele fez um gesto apontando para os lençóis.

Bella assentiu. Ela colou sua boca na dele por um instante e suas mãos escorregaram até a bunda de Edward, cada uma apertando um lado.

— Bella! — ele disse, chocado.

— Me desculpe — ela segurou o riso. — Eu não pude evitar. Mas não se preocupe, estou indo para o banheiro. — Ela começou a andar. — Vê? — Sorriu.

— É bom mesmo — ele disse, brincando.

_Era_ bom mesmo. Faltou muito pouco para aquela transa a seco não se tornar um sexo real. Era somente tirar o short de Bella e... Edward balançou a cabeça. Ele não conseguia se controlar muito bem quando estava com tanto desejo daquele jeito, igual a qualquer homem na idade dele. Ele deixou aqueles pensamentos longe de sua mente, sabendo que era comum quando se tinha uma namorada linda como a dele. Além do mais, ele ainda estava na fase dos hormônios. E agora...

Bem, agora Edward precisava cuidar dos lençóis.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
